


【授翻】I’m your little harlot, starlet, singing in the garden.

by LexiQu



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Comeplay, Dirty Talk, Fisting, Gangbang, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:24:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexiQu/pseuds/LexiQu
Summary: “妈的，他确定，他非常确定，是他求着我让这一切发生的，行了吗？”





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [I'm your little harlot, starlet, singing in the garden](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418082) by [Ferrera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrera/pseuds/Ferrera). 

> 渣翻 小学生水平 欢迎指正！  
原文有些长 分2P
> 
> 阅前请务必排雷！标签是照着原作者打的 下面加了一点点  
#PWP+轻微OOC #Liam bottom #群P #all Liam #拳交

当你慢慢抬起眼皮环顾着旅馆房间看向屋里其他几个人时，你已经把自己的三根手指插进了你弟弟体内。Gem嘴巴微微张开，睁大眼睛死死盯着你那几根不停在Liam体内抽插的手指。Andy看起来泰然自若，他就那样看着Liam，好像自己在看该死的天气预报。Alan是唯一一个和你有眼神交流的人。哪怕Alan比其他两个人更早知道你和Liam那点床上的破烂事，可他的脸还是红得厉害。如果说有人知道你和Liam每天早晨醒来后都会做点什么事的话，那这个人一定是Alan。

“行了，那你先来。”你向Alan轻轻点了点头说道。Alan的脸红得更厉害了，他避开你的视线又看向了Liam的屁股。当你把手指抽出来时，你看到他使劲咽了咽口水。Alan看着Liam紧紧的小穴因为抽出了手指而立刻合紧，他不自觉的瞪大了眼睛。

“老天爷，我他妈现在难道还要教你怎么用你的老二操人？”

Gem紧张兮兮的笑了。Andy冲着Alan挑了挑眉，也尴尬的笑了笑。你把润滑剂扔向Alan，他只需要接住那瓶该死的润滑剂。但他向前迈了一步，并没有接到。

“你确定要......”Alan可能想要问Liam，但你不耐烦的打断了他。

“妈的，他确定，他非常确定，是他求着我让这一切发生的，行了吗？”你这样说着，然后抬头看着Alan，用你滑溜溜的手指摩擦着你弟弟的小穴。Liam在你的触碰下轻轻呻吟着，向后顶了一点来迎合你的手指。“现在赶快把你那该死的玩意掏出来，行吗？”

Alan用他略微颤抖的手解开了皮带，然后拉开了拉链，把他的牛仔裤和内裤褪到了大腿下面。你向床头挪过去，背靠床头分开双腿坐着，这样你就可以让Liam在你的大腿之间。你用手指滑过他那长长的、柔软的发丝，他抬头看着你，大大的的眼睛中闪过一丝微弱的光，很明显他的脸上写满了对即将发生的一切的期望。 

“准备好了吗？”你压低了音量俯身悄悄对他说，确保他是唯一一个能听到你说话的人。Liam点了点头，然后弓起后背把自己完全展示给Alan。毫无疑问，这家伙的老二硬得像石头一样。 

“开始吧。”你对Alan说。Gem还张着嘴看着Liam漂亮的屁股，Andy看起来仍然很平静。Alan还在犹豫，他努力的把眼神从Liam的身体上移开，然后看向你。

“我是不是应该用——”

“操他妈的”Liam突然回过头看着Alan说“你他妈到底还要不要进来？”

Liam的不耐烦不禁让你勾起嘴角。“嘿，你最好能把他操的很好看。”你一边说，一边一只手托起Liam的脸颊，用拇指轻轻摩挲他的颧骨。“或许那样他就不会像现在这样是一个爱发牢骚的婊子了。”你这话更像是故意说给Liam听。Alan看起来好像终于下定决心，他上下抚弄了自己的老二几次，然后试探性的把一只手放在Liam的臀瓣上，慢慢把自己送进你弟弟的小穴里面。这种突然被进入的感觉让Liam扑闪着长睫毛呻吟出声，好像在炫耀一般。

“这才是个好男孩。”你哼哼着对Alan说，Liam听到这话贴着你的手掌挤出一个笑容。Alan没有理你，他的眼睛死死的盯着Liam的屁股，像一个第一次操女人的傻逼学生似的喘着粗气在你弟弟的体内速度飞快的抽插着，手指嵌进他的肉里。是的，他保持着一个稳定的频率，可是，妈的，他是你们乐队的鼓手，他应该可以更好的满足你宝贝弟弟的需求的。

“那么，他做的怎么样？”你低声问Liam，拇指还在轻轻抚摸着他的脸颊。Liam抬头看向你，慢吞吞的对你笑了一下。 

“还好。”他一边说，一边弓起背向后迎合Alan。你又哼哼起来。

“噢，那可不行，嘿，”你看着Alan接着说“你他妈在干什么，Alan，咱们的小孩（kid）想要你更用力些操他。”

Alan没有看你，但你看到在他开始更卖力的在Liam体内进进出出的时候绷紧了下巴。Liam闭上了眼睛，荒淫的呻吟声从他的嘴角流出。 

“就是这样，”你对Alan说，然后看向另外两个人。他们的老二都在裤子里硬着。Gem的拳头紧握，可能是想努力控制不去摸自己，他盯着你的宝贝弟弟，似乎仍然不敢相信眼前的一切是真实发生的。Andy感觉到你在看着他，他抬头看着你，不再像之前那样平静了。 他皱着眉头，看起来像是唯一一个还清醒的人，眼神里好像在问“我们他妈到底在做什么”。你不欠他们任何人一个合理的解释，你低下头看回Liam，用两只手把他的头发向后梳。没有了头发的遮挡，你终于可以好好看着Liam。他的头发长的可以在脑后挽起短短的辫子，之前每次你懒得用手扶着他的头发的时候，你都会那样给他扎起马尾。 

Alan的呼吸变快了，还喘着粗气。Liam还他妈在求着他更用力些操自己，Alan屈服了，他当然会屈服，没有人会对你的宝贝弟弟说不。你紧紧抓着Liam的头发，你看着他们，你看着Alan不停的顶弄着他的小穴，你看着自己的宝贝弟弟渴求着，喉咙里发出不要脸的淫荡的呻吟。 

“操”Alan气喘吁吁，他闭上了眼睛，你知道他要射了。你一点都不想看到这个，所以你一直看着Liam，你看着他被Alan的精液填满的时候微微张开的嘴唇和皱到一起的眉毛。你的手抓他的头发抓得更紧了。 

“你他妈就喜欢这样，是吧？”当Liam抬头看着你的时候，你悄悄对他说“你他妈就喜欢像个小骚货一样被精液填满。”Liam露出一个甜甜的笑，然后在Alan出来的时候呻吟了一下。你看向另外两个人，清了清喉咙。

“行了，那，Gem，下一个是你。”你对他挑了挑眉。Gem带着一点犹豫看着你，眼睛大睁着，好像准备问你“真的吗？”

“快点。”你有点不耐烦了。Gem点了点头，然后就乖乖走向Liam。他摸了几下Liam的屁股，你忍不住翻了个白眼。

“他不想被温柔的对待，看在他妈的上帝的份上，赶快把老二掏出来，行吗？”

Gem抬头看你，一开始有点被吓到，但接着他轻轻笑了一下。妈的，至少他没有像Alan一样茫然无助。 

“知道了，队长。”Gem说道，然后就拉开裤子拉链。他接住Alan扔给他的润滑剂，啪地一声打开盖子。

“他不需要这个，”你对Gem说，然后又轻声和Liam耳语“我想你已经够湿了，是吧，毕竟Alan刚刚填满了你的小穴。”在说出Alan的名字时，你强忍着没有咬碎自己的牙齿。Liam的眼睛中闪烁的无辜，好像个不谙世事的小孩一样点点头，这让你想起这一切的原因。

Gem挤进Liam的身体，他低声咒骂着，开始慢慢抽送阴茎。他闭着眼睛，大概不敢相信自己真的正在操你弟弟。妈的，也说不准是他最疯狂的一个春梦成真了。

“嘿，Gem，”你一边摸着Liam的脸一边咬牙说道“我敢打赌你他妈一定想过这个，对吧，想过操我的宝贝弟弟。”Gem听到这话脸红了，Liam用嘴抵着你的手掌发出呻吟。他伸出舌头，舔舐戏弄你的手掌，像是在管你要什么，你把两根手指伸进他的嘴里，让他有东西吸着。他他妈永远都像这样不知足，无论他妈的什么时候，他永远都是贪婪又渴求的，妈的，他永远都在求着别人填满他。你的老二在裤子里硬的发热，你想让他给你口，但你知道他很快就会让你射出来，你他妈需要久一点。Liam后面的小穴被Gem操，前面又渴望地吸着你的手指，他反复舔弄你的手指，发出的呻吟就像他自己一样粘人又淫荡，你的另一只手牢牢地拧着他的头发，只要他不喊疼，你就不会松手。

“你他妈就爱这个，不是吗，”在他近乎要把你的手指全部吞进去时你低声骂道“就他妈的需要被填满。你他妈就是一个粘人的小婊子。”Liam试图点头，可他的嘴还吸着你的手指。这时，Gem更快更用力的操着Liam，他仰着头，眼神闪烁，他的手紧紧握住Liam的屁股。

“操，Liam，”他喘着粗气，“这感觉太好……”话还没说完，他发现你死死的盯着他就停下了。Gem低下头看向Liam，咬住了自己脸颊内侧继续操着你的宝贝弟弟。Liam感觉到了你的嫉妒，妈的，他当然知道了，他就是靠这个长大的，你那个观察力敏锐的在床上像个婊子一样的宝贝弟弟。他用舌头把你的手指从嘴里推出来，在你收回手时，唾液在他的嘴唇和你的指尖之间拉出了一道细细的银丝。

“我更愿意你们两个一起操我，你知道的，”唾液滴落到他的下巴上，“总是让我爽，Noel，你永远都知道所有我需要的东西。”你听到不知道是谁低声骂了一句。Liam把这句话大声的说出让另外几个人都能听到，这让你感到莫名的骄傲。你向他靠过去，用力吻住了他的嘴。

“永远都不够，是吧，”你放开他，让自己能够呼吸，“妈的，不知足，不是吗？”Liam用呜咽声表示同意，他开始隔着裤子摸你的阴茎，隔着裤子都能感受到它硬的发热。

“想要给你口。”他那双大眼睛正带着乞求的目光看着你，声音听起来有点哑。你咽了咽口水，摇头拒绝了他。

“一会的，kid。”Liam的手指正胡乱的摸着你的老二，你不得不咬牙切齿的说。“是Gem不够好吗？你想让我告诉他要更用力操你吗？”Gem可能听到了你说话，但说实在的，你他妈根本不在乎。Liam摇头，又嘟囔着“就是想要你，Noel，我太想尝你的味道了，求你了……”

Gem呻吟着射进了你弟弟体内，他的腿还颤抖。Liam向后顶着，想要把他射在自己体内的每一滴精液都挤出去。Gem把老二拔出来的时候咒骂着，他睁大眼睛看着Liam的小穴，而你只能想象着那个你无比熟悉的小穴现在是什么样子。

你向前探身，一只手顺着Liam的后背滑向他屁股的肿胀处。你伸进两根手指，Liam叫出了声，他的手里面全部是汗液、润滑剂和精液的混合物。“我天。”你说着把手指插得更深了，他松软的小穴完全湿透了，妈的，他现在比一个女孩还湿。

“还要。”Liam呻吟着说道，你感觉到手指周围的肠壁收紧，就好像他想要把它们全部吸进去。你爱他这样渴求着你，你他妈就是想要他像现在这样如此的需要你。

“抱歉，kid，”你抽出手指，说道“Andy还在等着呢。”

Liam带着点失望地喘息着。你坐回去，靠着床头，把你湿湿的手指放在他唇边。在你的手指滑过他嘴唇时，Liam立刻张开嘴，迫不及待的把它们全部舔干净。又有人骂了一声，你抬头看他们。Andy站在Liam身后，手里握着已经硬了的阴茎，盯着Liam把你手指上的精液舔掉。

“去吧。”你笑着对他说，带着一点不知哪来的沾沾自喜。“他想要。”你没看Andy，当Liam咬住你的手指眉头皱起时你就知道他进来了。Andy一开始动作很慢，让Liam有时间去适应他的阴茎。他没有像Alan和Gem一样掐住Liam的屁股，而是把手平放在他的后腰上。当他插入更深处的时候，Liam又咬住了你的手指。

“操，kid。”你骂道。你用另一只手捏住他的下巴，想要强迫他松开自己的手指。Liam张开嘴，你抽出手指。

“你还好吗？”你问。你把手指在裤子上抹了抹擦掉口水，然后又把手插进Liam的头发。Liam点点头，用脸轻轻蹭着你的掌心。

“好大，”他呜咽着说，但还是弓起后背，向后扭动腰肢迎合着Andy。Andy呻吟着开始更用力的顶弄。Liam的手又摸上了你的阴茎，试图用他灵活的手指解开你的皮带。

“想要给你口。”他解开了你的裤子。你没有阻止他。当你看到其他人看着Liam用他熟练又饥渴的手指拉下你的拉链，拿出你的老二时，你心中升起一种扭曲的骄傲和自豪感。Gem和Alan看起来好像仍然不敢相信正在他们眼前发生的事情，但说真的，妈的，他们不至于那么瞎吧。很久以来，你们两个已经不再像从前那样小心翼翼的了。你厌恶永远都要躲躲藏藏，厌恶那种偷偷摸摸的关系。你对自己和Liam之间所拥有的关系感到骄傲，把这种关系展示出来，让他们知道你们两个对彼此来说意味着什么的感觉棒极了。你再也不害怕了。是你给了这些家伙工作，让他们能在舞台上演出。他们应该知道自己该闭嘴。

Liam粉嫩的嘴唇贴在你的阴茎上。你硬的不行，Liam舔着不时流下来的前液，仿佛他在舔一根正在融化的棒冰，然后一口吞进。他嘴里含着你的老二发出呜咽声，而Andy还在后面用力干他。

“天啊”他吞得更深时，你发出呻吟，“你怎么像是没吃晚饭，kid。”你用力抓他的头发，想要让他慢慢来。他偏不，妈的，他就爱这样炫耀，他抬头看着你，那双过分漂亮的眼睛，操，他的喉咙还包裹着你的阴茎，他太清楚怎样让所有人的注意力都集中到自己身上了，操他妈的，为什么他非得是你弟弟。

“妈的你个婊子。”你喘着粗气，“让他们操你屁股还不够，还要给我口。你他妈就是个下流的小婊子。”听到这，Liam吸得更卖力了，他的脸红得很漂亮。Andy这会加快了速度，但Liam根本没费事去迎合他，他现在全部心思都在你身上。你飞快的看了一眼Gem和Alan，他们都坐在沙发上，双腿分开。很明显，Alan又硬了。Gem心无旁骛的看着Liam一遍遍吞吐着你的老二，连裤链都还没顾得上拉。

“我放荡的小骚货”你低声呢喃着，拇指滑过他的嘴唇，“想要让他们知道你属于谁，不是吗”

Liam哼着作为回答，引起了吞咽反射。但他很快就又把你的整根吞进喉咙。你在对乐队的几个人炫耀他，而他知道你在炫耀。他甚至很爱这种感觉，妈的。他真的在努力想要给他们带来一场绝佳的表演，他知道你想他这样做，向他们展示你拥有的，Liam。

Liam吐出，擦了擦嘴说，“别看他们了，我想要你看着我。”他的话让你更兴奋了，一种混杂着骄傲和爱的奇怪感觉在心底油然而生。你向前探身在他额头上快速地留下一个吻。他像个孩子一样满足的笑起来，脸颊撒娇一样轻轻蹭过你沾满他唾液的阴茎。他的胳膊由于一直支撑着他的重量而微微颤抖，你伸出手握住他发硬的，浸满前液的阴茎。

“你要在这会他操你的时候射吗？”你贴近他的耳朵问道。你晃着他的身体，让他和Andy的抽插同步，Liam摇了摇头。

“我才不要…”Liam呻吟着说，“得在…只有你操我的时候。”你满意的笑了，收回放在他阴茎上的手，帮他把额前几缕被汗液浸湿的头发别到耳后。

“好男孩，我的好男孩。”你说道。Andy低声呻吟，头向后仰，你发誓他绝对是听到你的话就射了。你看着他射在你弟弟里面，看着他的手扶在Liam苍白的屁股上。他结束的时候你好像如释重负一样。Liam任由自己被揉皱，撕碎，在你轻轻抚摸他头发时，他双眼紧闭。你突然想要把他光裸的身体遮住，藏起，不让那些人的目光注视着他。然而，你把手放在了他的脖子上，看着Andy小心的把自己满是精液的阴茎塞回内裤。他提起裤子，犹豫地看着你。

“你们现在可以走了。”你的手滑向Liam的后背，“所有人。”Alan擦了擦自己汗津津的额头，然后站了起来，眼睛还在偷偷看着你的宝贝弟弟。Gem拉起裤子拉链，也站了起来。Liam的脸紧紧贴着你的大腿内侧，他汗湿的脸颊和额头在你裤子粗糙的织物上轻轻摩擦着。你又一次把他的长发向后梳，别在耳后。

你再抬头的时候，Andy和Alan已经走了，Gem还倚在门上。他看向Liam的目光里带着点担心，好像要问点什么但还没鼓起足够的勇气。

“出去吧，Gem，他没事。”你的指尖伸进Liam屁股的肿胀。Gem移开了目光，向你几乎察觉不到的点了下头，然后转过身关上了身后的门。

“你还好吧，是吧。”你轻轻问他，另一只手一下一下地梳着他的长发。

“就是有点酸。”你的指尖抚过他的头皮，他舒服的叹气，“想要你操我，Noel，这一整晚我都想要你。”


	2. Chapter 2

你拽着他的胳膊把他拖起来，让他坐在你双腿之间。他看起来有点畏缩，你用双手捧起他的脸用力亲吻他，在他喘息的时候把舌头伸进他的嘴里。当你把你们两人的嘴唇分开时，他死死盯着你，睁大的双眼中写满了对你的渴求和需要，他的眼神让你的腹部直到阴茎传过一阵暖流，一种想要占有他的暖流。

“我简直不敢相信我真的让他们这样做了。”你的手掌紧紧压住他的脖子，指尖缓缓滑过他的下巴。

“你会为了我做任何事情的。”Liam的笑容既带着那么一点自命不凡，看起来又是那么柔软，“更何况，你就是喜欢向他们炫耀我。”你很想反驳他，但他说的是真的，而且他自己很清楚这一点。你的一只手抚摸着他的胸膛向下，握住他硬挺的阴茎，接着手指又伸进他满是粘稠液体松软的小穴。

“准备好要我进去了吗，kid？”你在他耳边小声说道。Liam从嗓子尖发出几声呜咽，手不耐烦的抓着你的上衣。

“想要你这样躺着，”你说“我得看到你的脸，kid。”Liam哼了几下表示同意，然后就躺下，打开了双腿等着你。你在中间坐下，手指抚摸着他的穴口，肿胀的，比平时更显粉嫩的穴口，但还是紧闭着，几乎没有让任何精液流出来。你用两根手指绕着他的小穴打转，然后就径直伸了进去。Liam呻吟着，手里攥紧了床单。你又伸进了第三根手指，用手指缓慢地操着他的小穴，精液开始从穴口渗出。

“老天”看着精液从他的小穴一滴滴流出来打乱了你的呼吸“你他妈下面湿的像个女孩一样，不是吗？”Liam心不在焉的点点头，用那双仿佛蒙了雾气的眼睛看着你。

“快点Noel，操我，我等了太久了。”

你抽出手指，看到一条条粘稠的精液从你宝贝弟弟的身体里流出。Liam小声呻吟着，穴口明明什么都没有却还是贪婪的收紧。你把手放在他的大腿上，轻轻掰开让它们分的更开。你拉下自己的裤子和内裤，用手扶住老二就挤了进去。你从来没有这样轻易的进入过他的身体，从没有感觉到他的肠壁这样松软的包围着你的老二。你稍稍抽回一些，看到更多的精液从他身体中涌出，从他的臀缝间滴落，浸湿了身下的床单。 

“他妈的，kid”你喘着粗气，紧紧握住他的腰，然后你向前顶了一下，开始以一种稳定的抽插频率操他，“这感觉太棒了，对我来说就是他妈的完美。”他在你身下扭动着身体，当你更卖力的顶弄时，他闭上了眼睛不再看着你。从他唇边溢出的是你听过最下流荒淫的呻吟，还混杂着之前遗留的精液被操出体内的水声。你撑不了多久了，这样的他在你身下，时不时的用手臂紧紧环住你，可能这会是有些过于敏感了。他很硬，阴茎开始流出前液，紧贴在小腹上，可当你伸出手想握住它时，他却打掉了你的手。

“我想就这样射”Liam含糊的说道，“就你这样操我。”

你试图让Liam感觉更爽，想要让这场性爱持续的更久一些，但看着他在你身下一副渴求又放荡的样子，更重要的是，他现在完全属于你，只属于你，这简直是一种天杀的宽慰，你感觉得到自己的自控力正在慢慢消失。

“操，Liam”你叫喊着，“你得为我射出来，kid，我需要你为我射出来。”Liam拼命扭动着身体，呻吟声越来越大，他的臀部向上顶着，想让你插得更深一点。

“老天，”你咬紧了牙关，“对你来说永远都不够，是吗？”Liam嘟囔着“不够”，又用胳膊环住了你，感觉他好像把你的老二吸的更紧更深，你达到了高潮。你低吼着射在他体内，把他填满，宣告主权似的终于让他只属于你。你尽全力想要他也高潮，可他还是呻吟着渴求更多。在你抽出来的时候他小声嘟囔着些什么，肿胀的穴口微微张开，更多的精液从里面细细地流下来。

“我的天，”你对着眼前的一切说道，“你真应该看看你自己，kid，妈的。”

Liam听到这话只是脸红了一下，他翻了个身，用胳膊肘和膝盖撑起自己的身体。“给我你的手指，”他弓起后背，要求一般说道。你用食指和中指摩擦着他被精液浸透了肿胀的小穴，那些细小的褶皱在你的触碰下收缩着。Liam呻吟着接纳了你伸进他体内的手指。它们轻易的插进去了，Liam求着你还想要更多，而你却把手指抽了出来，看着自己和其他几个人的精液随着你的动作流下来。

“你他妈被精液浸透了，”你耳语道，“可以为我把它挤出来吗？”

“天啊，”Liam的脸更红了，低下了头。但当你把手放在他的屁股上，又把他的臀瓣分开一些的时候，他为了你说的话开始用力，随着淫荡的水声，精液开始从他的穴口慢慢流出。

“他妈的，”你伸出手指蘸了些，然后抹到他还肿着的穴口，接着又把手指伸了进去。

“你他妈玩的很开心呢？”Liam不满的说道，又向后迎合着你的手指，想要被插得更深。

“要尝尝吗？”你为了戏弄他，抽出手指的时候得意地笑了。

“Noel，”他含糊的喊着你的名字，你倾身靠近他，把湿淋淋的手指送到他的唇边，他还是一口吞下了。

“操，kid，”他还在贪婪地吸吮着你的手指，“你个下流肮脏的小东西。”

Liam微笑着吸着你的手指，他太清楚你有多喜欢他这幅下流无耻的样子了。手指一被舔干净，Liam就用舌头把它们推了出来，用他光裸的屁股蹭着你。

“你得让我射出来，Noel，我真的已经等了够久了。”

你仍然对操他时没能让他高潮感到有些自责，所以你把三根手指同时伸进了穴口，尽你所能让它们插得很深。Liam稍稍向旁边挪了一下屁股，让手指到达更深处。

“操，kid，”你的手指在他体内来回抽插着，“就这样包住我。”你从没能这样轻松的在他甬道内弯曲手指。

“那就给我更多，”他乞求着，向后顶着你的手。你向外抽出了一点，又伸进了第四根手指。

“来了。”你把四根手指插进他的深处，无名指上的戒指紧紧贴着他的穴口。

“你可以更深一点。”Liam声音嘶哑，“拜托，让我射，Noel。”这感觉好像他的小穴要把你整只手吸进去，你已经看不到戒指了，它几乎已经消失在Liam体内。

“老天，我才不会......”

“就这样做，”他低声说，“快点，把你的手伸进来。”你摇了摇头，把手指全部抽了出来，又有一些精液随着流出。

“Noel，”他呜咽着，试图抓住你的手让它重新回到该在的地方，“妈的，Noel，我想要你整个手全部在我里面。”

你使劲咽了咽口水，沾满了精液还湿着的手握成拳头。“我需要射出来。”Liam嘟囔着，两只手向下摸索着，把几根手指伸进自己的小穴，为你撑开了自己，“我受得了，我发誓。求你了，我需要你让我高潮，Noel。”

“操，kid。”你死死盯着他粉红的肠壁，以及覆盖其上的珍珠一样的白色液体。你的指尖轻轻抚过他张开的穴口，然后把拇指卷入掌心又伸了进去。Liam把他的手指撤了出来，你在条件允许的情况下尽可能的把手伸到最深。当你的戒指消失在他体内的时候，Liam嘶嘶的吼出了声。你的手插的更深了些，但有一部分的你犹豫着不想用指节做扩张。

“得要更多的润滑剂。”你一边说一边向外抽出了手。

“我他妈已经湿透了。根本不需要任何...”

“你他妈需要，否则我绝对不会把我的整只手伸进去。”Liam立刻闭嘴了，把他的脸埋进枕头里。你拿起润滑剂，往掌心里挤了好多，然后在整个手上抹开。四根手指又重新伸了进去，你的另一只手放在他后腰上。你一边用拇指在他皮肤上画着圈，一边慢慢深入直到那枚戒指再次没入他体内，这时你缓慢的开始让手进入的更深。

“操。”在你已经成功在指节那里做好了扩张时，Liam的大腿颤抖着想要努力适应这个宽度。他呻吟着接纳了你的指节，你的拇指还紧紧压着他的臀缝。

“你要是能看到自己就好了。”你嘟囔着，惊叹于他被你的手扩张的样子。Liam语无伦次的说着些什么，紧接着向后顶了顶，催促你继续移动。你只把手向后退了一点点，就又插的更深，另一只手嗨轻轻抚摸着他的后背。你重复着这种很浅的又小心翼翼的动作，直到他的穴道变得更松了一些，求着你想要更多。

“真不敢相信你他妈居然还没射。”你轻轻说道，用指节撑开了他的小穴。

“你得给我更多，操，赶紧他妈把你整只手伸进来。”

“放松—”你说着就把手收了回来，看着他的穴口慢慢闭紧了一点，但那里好像还张着嘴一样，让你得以看到里面红红的肠肉。

“天啊。”你用指尖描绘着他的穴口。Liam在你下面扭动呻吟着，他的身体现在太敏感了，但他还渴求更多。“快点，Noel，我想要在你的手里高潮。”他向后想要抓住你的手，你却一把握住了他的手腕。

“看看你有多贪得无厌啊。”你又用另一只手摩擦着他肿胀的穴口，“贪婪的小婊子。”你伸进指尖，看着Liam的小穴收紧。

“快点，Noel，我需要射出来，你已经让我等了一整晚了。”

你忍不住笑了起来。你把袖口高高的挽起来，抓过润滑剂，抹了更多直到手腕。你也在Liam的臀缝间挤了一些，在他过于敏感的穴口周围抹开。这种刺激让Liam用脸颊蹭着枕头，嘴里不知道在胡说些什么。

“为我扩张好自己。”你说。Liam的手伸到后面，两只手的食指和中指都滑了进去，按照你说的做好了。

“好孩子。”你的声音嘶哑中又带着点兴奋。你好像又硬了，但有如此顺从的Liam在这里，那算不了什么。“快点啊。”他又不耐烦了，向你这边靠了靠，让你有最完美的视角能看到他的全部。你把拇指握进手掌，插进了四根手指和拇指的指尖。Liam抽回了他的手，你又向里面进了一些，在指节处做着扩张。他的整个身体都在抖，可他发出的呻吟却像个不折不扣的荡妇，他试着把屁股抬得更高好能让你的手进的更深。你慢慢让指节推进过了穴口，他的肠壁紧紧的挤着手指，甚至让你忘记了呼吸。

“Liam，”你说话的声音很轻，试图集中精力，但你发现自己的思维已经开始混乱，“操。”

“求你了，”Liam气喘吁吁地说，声音中仿佛带着破碎的灵魂和不顾一切的乞求，“我得射出来，快点，Noel，求求你。”

你又向里推进了一点，几乎就要到拳头最宽的地方了。你的脑袋里嗡嗡作响，全身的血好像都汇集到了耳朵，你只能试着去想象Liam这时候到底是什么感觉。他的大腿不停的颤抖着，而且他的胳膊再也撑不住他全身的重量了，他的胸膛贴着床垫，手里还紧紧抓着床单。你进的更深了，看着他慢慢为你打开的样子，接纳了你给他的一切。

“好啦。”你一边说，一边把最宽的那里伸了进去。Liam在身下喘着粗气低声咒骂，汗水从他的脸上滴落下来，连睫毛都在跟着颤抖。你惊诧于他的小穴就这样被你的拳头撑开。

“操，kid，”你也在喘，“你真该看看你自己现在的样子。我的手在你的小穴里看起来他妈那么完美，你他妈适应的真好。”

“继续。”Liam呻吟着让你把手进到更深。因为他已经接纳了你拳头最宽的地方通过穴口，你就可以相对容易的让剩下的部分进去，一直到手腕。

“太美了，你在我手腕那里扩张的样子太美了，妈的，我现在整个手都在你体内。”Liam又不知道在胡言乱语些什么，他的小穴完全不受控制的紧紧吸着你。“你得为我高潮，kid。既然现在你已经得到你想要的了，你可以吗？”你稍稍弯了一下在他体内的手，而这让他呻吟的那么好听。

“这对我来说太完美了，太他妈完美了，kid。”你又弯了一下手，你发誓这次一定是你的戒指碰到了他的前列腺或是别的什么敏感点，因为你感觉到他的肠壁又一次绞紧了，一遍又一遍的呻吟让你知道他要射了。他高潮了，嘴里不停的喊着你的名字，他整个身体不住的颤抖，小穴缩紧包裹住你的手。当他终于不再颤抖，肠壁也放松下来的时候，你开始慢慢的把手抽出。当手掌最宽的那里离开他身体的时候，他轻轻抽搐了一下，紧接着戒指和指节摩擦过穴口的感觉让他忍不住发出嘶嘶的声音。你终于把手指也抽出来了，他的小穴还张着嘴，露出内里深红色的肠肉。

“我的天，”你的眼神被眼前的景象吸引，“他妈的，你贪婪的小穴就这样敞开着。”Liam勉强嘟囔着来回应你，你的话估计根本没有进到他那个昏昏沉沉的脑子里。你盯了一会他的后穴，手指特别想要去摸摸那里，可你又看到Liam的身体都还抖着，他现在肯定特别过于敏感。

“来，躺下。”你温柔的摩挲着他还在颤抖的大腿，你把他向旁边拖了拖，好让他不用躺在自己的精液上。他翻过身来侧躺着，鼻子紧挨着枕头，你拨开他的几绺头发好让自己能看到他的眼睛。他抬起头，眼神里好像隔了层雾一样，看起来应该还没缓过神来。

“我要去找条毛巾好好清理一下你，好吧？”

Liam哼了几声作为回答。你去卫生间找毛巾，甚至把两个水龙头都打开了，在浸湿毛巾前确保水温不会太热也不会太冷。你拧干毛巾，回到房间。他闭着眼，胸廓随着呼吸一上一下。你在床上坐下的时候，他又抬起头看着你，然后唇边挂上了一抹心满意足的笑容。你轻轻抚摸着他的后背。

“需要你为我把腿分开一点，可以吗？”Liam扭了扭，分开了双腿。你用手轻轻的分开他的臀瓣，然后温柔的抚上红肿的还没有完全闭合的小穴。这让Liam倒吸了口气，但他并没有合上腿。你慢慢用毛巾擦着他的臀缝，清理掉所有的润滑剂、汗水和精液。然后你把毛巾翻了个面，还重复着同样的动作清理他的身体清理，直到或多或少的把他收拾干净。你扔掉脏了的毛巾，帮他翻了个身，好让你能把身下的毯子抽出来盖到他身上。之后你也很快脱掉衣服，钻进毯子里躺在他身边。你把他拉进自己怀里，手臂紧紧抱住他酸痛的身体。他的脸贴在你胸口上，你在他额头上落下一个吻。

“你还好吗？”你对着他的头发问道。Liam点点头，清了清嗓子。

“就是感觉有点酸。”温热的呼吸喷洒在你光裸的胸口。

“哎，是吗，”你埋下头闻着他汗津津的头发，“明天看谁疼的哭爹喊娘。”

“那也值了。”Liam高兴的舒了口气。

“等我明天再这样问你的时候，看你还是不是一样的回答咯。”你知道他明天肯定会在你身旁不停逼逼说自己屁股疼死了之类的混账话，不过没关系。Liam没理你，而是贴你贴得更近了。你闭上双眼，听着他平稳的呼吸声，感受着怀里他的存在。在你迷迷糊糊的快睡着了时，他悄声耳语“谢啦，Noel”。

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花~   
感谢大家喜欢！这是我第一次尝试翻译同人文，有不妥的地方欢迎评论区指正！  
再次感谢原作者@Ferrera授权让我有机会把这篇作品译成中文给大家！
> 
> 已经开始蠢蠢欲动想开新坑了（不是   
总之，感谢支持！爱你们！！！


End file.
